


The Couch

by warlockdetective



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a couch in the Smosh Games offices that the six of them really liked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Couch

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write about Smosh a lot, so hopefully this isn't too bad.  
> Be honest.

There was a couch in the Smosh Games offices that the six of them really liked. The couch was in the room where the six of them filmed "Game Bang," but it was on the opposite side of where they filmed.  
***  
The first of the six to sit on the couch was Matt. He decided to sit on the couch while he waited for the others to arrive, for it happened to be that they were filming "Game Bang" that day. He was surprised to find that not only was the couch comfortable, but it was also more comfortable than the chairs used in "Game Bang." He decided from then on that he would sit on the couch until everyone else arrived whenever an episode of "Game Bang" would be filmed that day.  
***  
The second of the six to sit on the couch was Mari. She was usually the second to arrive in the room, and she sometimes noticed how Matt would very quickly sit on one of the chairs they used for "Game Bang." She decided not to question him, though. One day, however, she decided to go to the room earlier than she usually did, causing her to arrive first. She then noticed the couch, and decided to sit on it, although she wasn't too surprised to find it more comfortable than the chairs they used for "Game Bang." It happened to be a few minutes later when Matt arrived in the room, surprised yet amused that Mari was sitting on the couch.  
"What're you doing on my couch?" he inquired.  
" _Your_ couch?" she repeated, and it was then that she realized he had been sitting on the couch before anyone else had arrived.  
"Alright, maybe not _my_ couch, but I seem to sit on it the most," he sheepishly admitted before hesitantly sitting down next to her. For the first few times they both sat on the couch, that sat mostly normally and discussed about some of their favorite Mario characters. As time passed on, they were pretty much laying on the couch and debating which Pokémon type was the best.  
***  
The third of the six to sit on the couch was Ian. He was usually the fourth or fifth to enter the room, but he one day entered the room third. He had walked in the room to see Matt and Mari laying on the couch, both on a DS. Matt was playing Pokémon, while Mari was playing Animal Crossing.  
They were debating which type of Eevee would be least fatal against electric type Pokémon, and since they hadn't noticed Ian enter the room, they were startled when he chimed in, "Well, Vaporeon would probably be the _most_ fatal, if that helps in any way."  
"How long have you been in here?" Mari inquired.  
"About a minute or so," Ian answered. "I'll let you two get back to your kissing now."  
"Wow, Matt, if I had known we were kissing, I would've at least put my DS down," Mari commented, causing Matt to try stifling his laughter.  
"I would've done the same with mine, Mari," Matt replied, him and Mari grinning at each other.  
"Oh, shut up, you sassy assholes," Ian muttered, but he couldn't help laughing a little bit at their comments. He then inquired, "Is the couch even comfortable?"  
"The couch is _very_ comfortable," Mari answered, and Matt nodded in agreement. Ian looked as if he didn't believe them, and almost on queue, Matt and Mari pulled Ian onto the couch. Though Ian was a bit surprised about being pulled onto the couch, he found the couch rather comfortable.  
"Does anyone else sit on this couch?" Ian asked.  
"As far as we know, no," Matt answered. "And considering how comfortable it is, I don't see how it's possible."  
"So this could technically be called our couch," Ian replied.  
"The Marhinkian couch!" Mari added, causing laughter from Matt and Ian.  
"That sounds really terrible!" Ian cried.  
"There could be much worse names for it, though," Matt defended.  
"That's a good point," Ian admitted, for he had thought of different names for the couch that probably weren't the best.  
Whenever they waited on the couch for the other three to arrive from then on, they mainly talked about odd game theories they believed, although Pokémon was a close second topic.  
***  
The fourth of the six to sit on the couch was David. Truth be told, David was usually the last to enter the room, although he was also the fifth on some occasions. However, on a few occasions he would be the fourth to enter the room. He happened to enter the room fourth that day.  
He was amused by the sight of Matt, Mari, and Ian debating which Pokémon starter type was the best. Matt's opinion was the fire type, Mari's was the water type, and Ian's was the grass type. Their main argument seemed to be "Fire burns grass, grass absorbs water, and water extinguishes fire."  
He then startled the three of them by adding, "You should take into consideration how the other Pokémon types affect them. For the most part, fire type Pokémon are the strongest out of the three starters, so Sohinki is technically right."  
Ian and Mari groaned, causing Matt and David to grin. David then sat on the couch and inquired, "Why don't we sit on this couch for 'Game Bang'?"  
They all thought for a moment about the question, and Ian then responded, "I don't think we had this couch when 'Game Bang' started."  
"Then how did the couch get here?" David asked.  
"I guess someone bought it after we did a few episodes of 'Game Bang'," Mari replied.  
"But was it Wes or Flitz?" Matt pondered. "Because I think if Joven bought it, he would have either told us about it beforehand or always hog the couch."  
"And if Anthony bought it, he'd probably have me test it to see if it was alright," Ian added. "Well, that, or he'd always hog the couch."  
They thought a bit more about who could have bought the couch, but Matt changed the topic by asking, "So is this technically now the Marhinkiancorn couch?"  
This caused them to burst out laughing, and Ian then admitted, "I thought Marhinkian was weird, but this is somehow weirder."  
Over the period of time the four of them sat on the couch, their conversations slowly went from debating which Pokémon type was the best to discussing a few video game pairings they secretly liked.  
***  
The last two to sit on the couch were Joshua and Anthony. They had entered the room at the same time that day, and the other four were still on the couch. It was the first time the four of them were nervous to be sitting on the couch.  
Anthony was a bit confused, for this was the first time he had seen anyone sitting on the couch. Joshua, meanwhile, was incredibly happy to see this, for it reminded him of his favorite show.  
"It's like the couch from the title sequence in 'Friends'!" Joshua cried, causing the four on the couch to laugh as he sat down on the couch with them.  
At first, Anthony was a bit unsure if he wanted to sit on the couch, and there were two main reasons as to why. The first was that he wasn't sure if he would even enjoy sitting on the couch, and the second was that he didn't really know if there would be room for all six of them to be sitting on the couch. However, he couldn't help but smile when he realized how far they had come, as corny as that thought was. They were at the stage of friendship where they could force each other to crossdress and somehow remain good friends, and he honestly found that rather brilliant.  
And with that in mind, he lay down on everyone sitting on the couch, and the six of them laughed.  
At least three or five minutes later, they heard the door open. The person who opened the door was Flitz, who stated, "Wes is going to be leaving early today, so I'm going to be the one editing 'Game Bang' once you finish filming."  
"Thank you, Flitz," Joshua replied, and a few seconds later, the door closed.  
However, a few seconds later, the door opened again, and Flitz added, "I'm really glad you guys like that couch. I was nervous that no one really did." He then closed the door one last time, leaving the six of them still on the couch.  
"Is it alright if we just start filming in a few minutes?" Anthony inquired. "I'm actually really comfortable, believe it or not."  
Everyone else nodded and murmured in agreement, and with that done, they stayed on the couch.  
***  
Flitz decided to check on them half an hour later, but when he opened the door, he was surprised to see the six of them asleep on the couch. However, he decided not to wake them up. Instead, he took a picture of them on his phone, closed the door as carefully as he could, and smiled to himself as he went back to his desk.  
"That's probably the cutest picture I've ever taken," he thought to himself.  
***  
The couch had been in the room for several months before all six of them had been on it, but they certainly thought that the Game Bang couch was the best couch they ever had.


End file.
